A Dragon's Tail
by Kidd Skull
Summary: A new dragon slayer arrives in Magnolia, summoned by Makarov, to join Fairy Tail. However, what are his reasons for recruiting her, and will she be an asset to the guild... Or a liability? M just in case, because I'm funny like that. NatsuxOC My first fanfic. Oh brief hiatus!
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

A DRAGON'S TAIL

KiddSkull

Me: Hello! This is my first fan fiction, so if you're not mean to me, I won't burn your house down, okay? -smiles- Natsu, disclaimer, NOW!

Natsu: Aye, sir!

Kiddo does not own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. She only owns her OC(s) and this work!

Me: So please, nosuemeIhavenomoney! -bows- Enjoy!

Prologue

3rd Person P.o.V.

A girl with golden hair and bright icy-blue eyes walked into a hotel on the edge of the city of Magnolia. She shuffled up to the young man behind the counter in the lobby. A quiet exchange of Jewel and a hotel key later, the girl shuffled off down the hallway towards her room for the night.

It was dark outside, and she had started her journey to Magnolia a week prior to that, halfway across the country of Fiore.

She had a backpack with a light pink blanket rolled up on top of it. They appeared to be all the girl owned, other than the clothes on her back; which consisted of a black, hooded cloak with white trimming that was clasped together in the front, just above her visible bellybutton and below the cutoff tank top. Said top was a light blue color and was paired with short denim shorts. Her legs where covered by her black flat-soled boots, which stopped just above her knees. Her long hair was tied up in a messy bun from the journey to Magnolia.

The girl haphazardly dropped her belongings to the ground next to the hotel issued bed, shortly following suit onto the bed itself, not even bothering to cover herself up or turn out the bedside lamp before she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Natsu, hit it.

Natsu: Okay!

Kido doesn't own anything of Fairy Tail, all credit for anything recognizable belongs to the creator, Hiro Mashima.

Me: Wow, good job, Natsu, you actually did pay attention to that meeting.

Natsu: Aye sir! =^-^="

Me: Hehe, enjoy!

Chapter 1

The Morning After

3rd Person P.o.V.

The girl woke a few hours later, about an hour before dawn. She rose from the bed, moving to the bathroom nearby to start the shower. Some time later, she emerged, in similar attire from the day before, except the cutoff tank top she now wore was red instead of blue.

She then left the room and gave the key to a woman who now stood in the place of the young man from earlier in the night. The girl then politely asked if the woman knew of any empty feilds nearby. The woman gave the younger female an odd look, but responded with directions that led the girl to a large, empty feild not far from the city.

When the golden-haired girl arrived in the feild, she promptly set her belongings down at the edge of the feild nearest Magnolia. She then walked to the center of said feild.

She then began her regular routine of physical exercise, knowing that otherwise she wouldn't be able to handle what was waiting for her later that day in the city.

She did various warm up stretches and exercises, then jogged a few laps around the entire feild. Afterward, she preformed some more strenuous exercises, did a few more laps around the feild, then finished up with some cool-down excercises.

Once she was done, the blue-eyed girl grabbed her backpack and headed back into the city, her sensitive nose soon catching the scent of breakfast foods. Her stomach gave a yearnful and almost pleading rumble. She chuckled lightly, patting her stomach. "All right, you don't have to start a riot." She told her near-mutinous stomach.

She had had little more than stale bread, a few small pieces of jerkey, and a bit of trail mix, mostly salted almonds, pecans and some wild berries, for the entirety of her journey to Magnolia.

The girl obliged her stomach by heading into the nearest open restaurants, most places where just opening, seeing as it was only two hours after sunrise.

Once she was inside, the girl was led to a table by a waitress. The girl ordered a hot chocolate, an omelet and some hashbrowns and gravy on the side.

The waitress took down the girl's request and left only to return a few moments later with the girl's hot chocolate. The girl sipped at it, the warmth of the beverage spreading through the girl's lithe frame as she gazed out of the nearby window.

There where already a few people bustling back and fourth on the city's streets, dispite it being early morning. The ghost of a smile crossed her face, then she seemed to grimace slightly. She wasn't used to people anymore.

FLASHBACK

"Arime...? Arime?! Where are you?!" A young girl with scarlet hair and sharp eyes was looking through the crowded streets, looking for her younger sister, Arime. The redhead had been looking for the gold-haired four-year-old for nearly an hour now. She-

END FLASHBACK

Arime's train of thought was derailed as the waitress set her plate of breakfast down in front of her on the table. Arime thanked the elder woman and began to absently eat her meal as her mind wandered. She muttered a single word under her breath;

"Erza..."

Arime's stomach grumbled in slight agony. "Eesh. I feel like I'm starving...!" She then began scarfing her food down.

She soon finished her meal and pays for it, thanking the waitress. She leaves the restaurant and suddenly feels a little claustrophobic, pressing against a nearby wall a bit. In the 45 minutes she was in the restaurant, the streets had become noticeably more crowded. She took a shaky breath and pulled out a folded piece of parchment from a pocket on the backpack she was carrying. She unfolds it, briefly reads over its contents, then hurries off in a seemingly random direction.

On her way to her destination, a blurred bit of what seems to be rose-colored hair briefly caught her eye, but the girl didn't think much of it.


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Hit it, Natsu! -starts to eat ramen-

Natsu: I want some!

Me: -glares darkly- Mine. Now do the disclaimer.

Natsu:Yes, ma'am!

Kido-chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! She-

Me: -kicks Natsu's head- Don't call me ma'am!-bows to reader-chan- Gomen.

Enjoy!

Oh, and thanks to sapphire dragon slayer alex for the review, and to Kilala3 for the favorite! My first review and fave ever! It made me so excited, thank you! -glomp-

Also, thank you to those who have followed this story! You all get hugs!

I hope I continue to make this to everyone's liking and not too OOC. -bows-

Chapter 2

The Guild Fairy Tail & A Fight pt.1

Ari's P.o.V.

I looked up at the slightly imposing building infront of me, still slightly nervous due mostly to the somewhat crowded street behind me. I looked back down at the parchment I had clutched in my hand. The symbol was the same. The guild Master of Fairy tail had requested me to join this guild. I had only agreed because I was interested in how he had contacted me in the middle of nowhere and the fact that a certain redheaded woman supposedly was included in this guild's ranks.

I sighed again. I might as well get this over with. I stepped up to the door and opened it only to be greeted with a table flying in the general direction of my head. I deadpaned slightly as I knnocked it aside with my right hand and quickly located the source of the table and sounds of fighting.

It was two boys, one had navy blue hair and weird, slightly droopy eyes. The other had rose-colored hair and was wearing sandals, poofy-looking pants, an open vest, and a scaley looking scarf. I was suddenly ticked and seemed to flash over to the two males, grabbing the dark haired boy by his shirt and the rose haired boy by his scarf.

"What the hell's your problem!? Is that how you greet people who come in here?!" I glared down at them both in turn.

Natsu's POV

My eyes widened slightly. This girl smells... Different. Weirdly familiar though. I feel like I know her scent...

The girl glared at me, her pupils slightly slitted and it looked like she had fangs... Wait a second...

My train of thought crashed as I realized what was happening.

Grey POV

Holy crap this girl reminds me of Erza. I wonder why... The other members seem to think so too...

Ari's POV

I vaguely hear a few of the mages around the hall muttering. I glare pointedly at the two boys who dont seem to be paying much attention, then I crack their heads together.

"Don't hit me with a table again." I walk away to what seems to be like a bar, and politely ask a white-haired mage in a red dress where the master of the guild is.

"Oh, he's right over there." She replies with a friendly smile, pointing to a small, old looking man sitting on the end of the bar with his eyes closed, seemingly concentrated on something. I thank the woman behind the bar and walk over to the small man.

"Excuse me, Master Makarov?" I startle slightly as he seems to spaz a little and says something like 'Don't destroy everything', then opens his eyes to look at me."Oh. Please excuse me. I see you are considering my offer. I apologize for the rude welcome-" At this he glances at the rose-haired boy,"We aren't usually like this to guests." I nod in understanding. " "Boys will be boys, huh?" He agrees with a nod.

"Master Makarov, is it true Erza Scarlet is a member of this guild?" Makarov seems to stare through me for a breif second, then he nods. "Yes, she is."

"Then I'm joining." I state with a determined expression. He only nods, seeming to understand.

"Mirajane, please get this young lady her guild mark." Makarov requests. The white-haired woman behind the bar gladly obliges and asks me where I want the mark, and in what colors. I get a gold mark with a red outline on the back of my hand. Makarov then draws the attention of the whole guild. "We have a new member! I expect you all to treat her like family. Her name is Arime Starlance!" I flush slightly at the sudden attention as the entire guild focuses on me. Everyone is cheering. And now they're coming closer. Not good, I'm a bit lightheaded...

I seem to teeter slowly on the spot, then everything goes dark.

Natsu's POV

Grey had tried to get to the new girl first! I wasn't going to let that happen. We clashed heads. "Ice princess." I shout at him. "Flame brain!" He shot back. Then, I noticed that the new girl, Arime, was being helped to a chair by Luigi or whatever her name was and Mira. I wonder what happened.

Grey POV

Natsu stopped our word fight, his short attention span now focused some where else. I followed his line of sight to Arime. Apparently, she had collapsed for some reason, and Natsu seemed to appear at Lucy's side instead of next to me. I frowned.

Ari's POV

My eyes began to flutter back open, then I shreiked and fell backwards on my chair. The rosette mage from earlier had put his face in mine. I was trying to cool my cheeks back down when I heard him say sorry and noticed he was offering his hand to help me up. "Thanks, umm..." I took his hand and he helped me up. "Natsu Dragoneel." he introduced himself. "Ari." I replied.

"Huh? Is that a nickname?" I noded. "Cool." I felt my face heat up when he smiled. 'What's wrong with me!? And why does his scent seem so familiar?' I had noticed his scent seemed familiar to me earlier when I grabbed him after the fight.

A blonde girl suddenly popped up next to Natsu like a daisy. "Hi, I'm Lucy." She chirped. "Are you feeling better?" I cringed slightly. Her voice was a bit annoying. "Umm.. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, thats good. We were all worried about you." She smiled and the white-haired mage from earlier nodded and agreed. "Um... Okay." I responded dumbly.

"Hi there! I'm Happy! Aye!" A little blue cat said from Natsu's shoulder. My eyes widened slightly in wonder. "You have an exceed!?" I yelled inshock at Natsu. He chuckled at me. "Kehehe, yeah. He's my best friend!" As I continued staring at Natsu and his exceed, Happy, the navy-haired boy from earlier came up to me. For some reason unkown to me he was in nothing but his boxers. I briefly wondered if he was supposed to be like that. "I'm Grey." I stared at him with a bit of a poker face. "Hello. Why are you naked all of a sudden?" I asked. He seemed genuinely shocked and surprised by this information and apologized as he walked off in search of his apparently missing clothes.

Everyone seemed to mostly disperse after that, introducing themselves at random. The only ones who stayed where Lucy and that Natsu guy. "He seems to do that quite a bit." Lucy said to me as we sat down at a table. "Huh?" I looked at her, confused. "Grey. The naked thing. Apparently it's a bad habit of his, so I guess we just have to get used to it." She said. "Oh. Well that's a weird habit. Was he a stripper before or something?" I asked. She just shrugged. "I don't really know." Natsu must have thought it was funny of me to say thatm because he had been holding back giggls that had just evolved into a large fit of laughter, resulting in him falling back in his chair and knocking into Grey. They immediately began arguing. Lucy sweat dropped and went to try and break up the fight.

I stayed at the guild hall for a few hours, having nothing better to do. During the entire time, my eyes kept wandering over to the rosette. For some reason, I couldn't stop glancing at him. After Lucy had broke up the fight, Natsu had insisted on showing me around the guild hall.

There was one particular time where I had been oogling him and from there, apparently zoned out, because the next thing I know, Natsu's waiving his hand in front of my face, asking if I'm feeling alright.

I assure him, I'm fine, only to have him come closer, concerned about my suddenly red cheeks. After a bit of persuading he let the subject drop and went to the jobs board.

A few hours latter, I was prepairing to leave the rambunctious guild hall in order to find a decent housing arrangement, seeing as I was going to be in Magnolia for some time. Suddenly someone shouted to Natsu, Elfman maybe? "Hey, Natsu! You really gonna let that new girl leave without a fight? Be a man!" I was almost to the door. What's that supposed to mean? Is Natsu a actually a pervert or something?

I looked at him and dissmissed the notion for the rosette was way too naeve to be. That must mean the reason Natsu is sprinting towards me with his fist on fire means he actually wants to literally fight me... Wait, what?!

I snap into action, realization dawning on me, and diving out of the guild hall and into the street outside. Natsu soon followed me outside. "Are you sure about this? You don't even know what type of magic I have." "Ha! I don't need to know! Come on, fight me!" He had been running after me, both of his hands on fire as I attempted to lead him and the onlookers away from the city. Once a safe distance from the regular citizens, I abruptly turned to him. He stopped as I did and we stared each other down for a few seconds. "Okay, but you're the one who picked the fight."

We stood off for a few seconds longer, then we both abruptly darted forward. I was considerably faster, and reached him before he realized it. I punched him in the gut and instantly his fire went out and he dropped. I stood there, a bit concerned for him. Had I gone too hard on him? I got my answer when he popped up like a daisy. I jumped away from him, just to be safe. My reaction was rewarded by not being kicked with his flameing foot. He stood and I readied myself. Then he let out something I didn't expect, but automatically reacted to.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu yelled, letting loose a gyser of flames. It dawned on me then why he smelled so familiar, HE WAS A DRAGON SLAYER!

**Ok, updates from here on will be kinda slow, I still have to finish writing the next chapter and typing it up. After that, I have nothing done, but I have plenty more ideas in meh noggin.**

**Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks~!**


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Natsu, disclaimer!

Natsu: Right!

-sends up flames to form words saying:

Ari-chan does not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. -

Me: Why so fancy this time, Natsu?

Natsu: 'Cuz.

Me: -.-

Natsu: :D

Me: -.-"

I'm sorry for the short chapters and the grammar errors, I'm writing this in a composition book and then typing it up on a tablet with no spellchecker and I'm trying to post chapters as often as possible. I also don't have a beta for this, so please bare with me. If you find any errors, feel free to inform me of them so I can fix them ASAP. Thanks!

Also, thank you to everyone who has followed, faved, and reviewed. It means a lot to me and it gives me motivation to keep working on this. So in other words, if you want more, a good way to ensure that is to review! And you all get huggles if you do! Thank you again.

Special thanks to _ .00 _ and _warriorzgiom _for the follow, fave, and review. Thanks to_tulioxx _for the fave, and thank you to _Beautiful-Ningyo-Hime _and _This is shrjskf_ for the follows. You all get hugs and cookies!

On to the story!

Enjoy~!

Chapter 3

A Fight pt.2 & Afterwards

_Last time:_

_"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled, letting loose a gyser of flames._

_It dawned on me then, why he smelled so familiar, HE WAS A DRAGON SLAYER!_

Now:

I faced the onslaught of flames firmly, the onlookers gasped and even yelled warnings out, but what happened next seemed to put everyone into shock.

I ate his fire.

Natsu just stared at me for a second, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Natsu's POV

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

'I've got her now!' I thought to myself as I sent my flames blazing towards her. But then something I never thought would happen, did.

She ate my fire! I stared at her.

Thats why she smelled familiar! She smelled like another dragon! She's like me!

My attention snapped back to what was happening. "Twins Dragon's Roar!" She yelled before sending both fire _and_ water at me!

Ari's POV

Natsu had collapsed after my Twin Dragon's Roar overtook him. I kind of felt bad for him. Everyone rushed me and I got lightheaded again, but I fought throught the crowd to get to the now awake, but dazed, Natsu.

"Here." I offered him some of my flames, so that he could recover.

"Thanks." I watched him as he gratefully ate the flames from the palm of my hand.

I helped him to his feet as I got up and I went to turn away to leave. "Wait." I turned back to him with an eyebrow raised in question. "Where were you going earlier?" Natsu asked. "Oh, that? I need to find somewhere to stay, since it seems Im going to be staying in Magnolia for a while." I give him a small smile. It feels weird to be smiling at first, but then he smiles back and it almost feels normal.

"You can stay with me if you like." Natsu states, as if it where nothing.

"A-are you sure? I mean, I don't want to-" I start, taken aback, but he cuts me off. "It's fine, really. Come on, it'll be fun." He grins widely at me, and I can't help but cave. He probably wouldn't give up anyway. "Okay, fine. But only for tonight." I say.

"Huh-uh. You're gonna stay until you find somewhere else to stay." He says stubbornly.

I huff and he smiles triumphantly, knowing he's won. "Fine. Let's just go, okay?" It had gotten pretty late in the time that we had been running around and sparring, and the sun was almost gone behind the horizon by now.

Natsu grins and nods. "Okay." He grabs my hand and begins to lead me off away from where we had been fighting. I feel a strange warm tingle creep up my arm from where his skin was touching mine. It wasn't unpleasant, but I didn't know if I liked it or not, it was something new to me.

=TIMESKIP, BROUGHT TO YOU BY COFFEE~!=

After we went back to the guild to get my stuff, Natsu began to lead me to his home. He and I made small talk, about things we each liked, neither of us ready just yet to approach the topic on both of our minds: the fact that we where both Dragon Slayers.

"What's your favorite time of year? Like season?" Natsu asked. "I really like summer." I replied. "REALLY?! ME TOO!" He laughed. For some reason he seemed to be honestly interested in my responses. Maybe because we're both Dragon slayers. "Favorite color?" Natsu requested. "Hmm... I like blue and orange. I like purple, red, and pink too." Natsu seemed to turn his face away at my mention of the last color. I felt slightly dejected, but brushed it off.

Natsu's POV

I wanted to know more about this girl. I waited for her as she went into the guild to get stuff. What should I do? Ask her questions? Hmmm... Maybe... GAH! I'm no good at these kinds of things!

Ari came back out f the guild hall with her backpack and blanket. It was almost the exact same color as my hair! My stomach felt all weird and fluttery when I caught her scent when she came closer. I wonder what that means? Am I allergic to her?

I hoped not.

I notice her give me a strange look. I relaxed a little, realizing I had tensed up a little bit. I smiled at her and she finally smiled back. It looked stiff, like she wasn't used to moving her face like that.

As I started to lead Ari to my house, I started to relax more, so I decided to try the question thing.

"So... What's your favorite kind of weather?" I causually asked her. She looked like she felt a bit awkward, but she answered my question. "I like it when it's just warm enough to go swimming, not overbearingly hot, but not cold either. I also like the rain, but I've never seen snow." I smiled. "What's your favorite time of year?" I paused. What was that again? oh yeah. "Like season?"

"I really like summer." Ari states. A grin spreads across my face, and I shouted. "REALLY?! ME TOO!" She seemed to zone out as I tried to think of another question. It came to me. "Favorite color?" She seemed to think on it a bit then said, "I like blues and orange." She paused seeming, I dunno, embarrassed maybe? "I like purple, red and pink, too." My face seemed to go hot and the fluttery feeling in my belly came back when she said the last color, and I remembered her blanket. I turned my face away quietly hoping she couldn't tell I felt weird.

Ari's POV

Suddenly, there was a faint gurgling, growling sound that seemed to originate from my stomach. Natsu noticed, naturally, and asked if I wanted to get something to eat. I felt my face get warm. "Sure." I said to him, then I addressed my stomach under my breath. "Whose side are you on, jerk?" It's only response was to grumble louder.

Natsu chuckled and led me through the streets to a nearby park. There was a booth of sorts sitting a little ways away and he pulled me towards it by my hand. I ignored the tingly feeling in my arm and followed him, slightly confused. Why did I feel this way!? I only just met Natsu today and I already have a crush on him? Wait...is that it? Do I like the rosette boy? I frowned a little at myself. He probably already has a girlfriend or something, with how nice and sweet and careing he is.

During my mental rant at myself for having feelings for someone I probably had no right to be oogling anyway, Natsu had led the both of us to what appeared to be an outside food shop in a park of sorts. They obviously sold bowls of ramen. The little shop had a bar and stool setup for guests who didn't order takeout. Natsu dragged me over to the stools and we sat down. I didn't know what to order, so he oredered for the both of us. The man who was running the shop seemed to know Natsu a bit seeing as he started small talk with said rosette.

**Happy: *flys into view and smiles* Hi, readers what you all think? Leave Ari-chan a review and you will be cuddled by me next time!**

**Me: Happy! Leave the readers alone! They will do as they please! .**

**Happy: Aye sir! Fine then but if you all want a hug reveiw and let Ari know you want to hear more bout me and Ari-sama's little friend!**

**Me: Happy thats a secret! X□X I'm sorry readers but its a surprize! ^□^ *Pugga walks by brushing her hair (again)* o.o I don't understand why some people have to brush their hair every 24 minutes. (Pugga) .**

**Pugga: • Meh... It's not every 24 minutes! It's more like every morning and then when it gets messed up. Geez, you hate brushes. *pokes at you with brush* Hehehehe. **

**Me: *HISS* EVIL ACURSED ITEM, BEGONE! *smacks brush away into the sky* = Okay, not every 24 minutes, just every time you see a brush. You're all: *sees brush* BRUSH! MUST BRUSH HAIR! *brushbrushbrushbrushbrush***

**Pugga: Hehe, well brushing feels nice on my head. ^_^ You are totally cute author-chan!**

**Me: º□º *demonic voice* NOO. NOT CUTE. NEVER CUTE.**

**Pugga: =D Hehe you are a cutie!**

**Natsu: Yeah you are. *picks up author-chan and takes off* She's mine guys! **

**Happy: Aye! •◇• *carrys pugga away***

**Pugga: Later readers!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOO~! T□T**


End file.
